Michigan Federation
The Michigan Federation of Vault 188, or more simply, the Michigan Federation (MIF), is a growing post-war faction located on Beaver Island, Lake Michigan that descended from Vault 188. Vault 188 contained numerous Pre-War agriculture and ranching moguls. When the Vault opened up 100 years after the war, the families set to work building a new city. Using the G.E.C.K that was provided with their Vault, they disassembled and unpacked their Vault at the base of Indian Peak. Using the schematics that came with the GECK, Michigan City wrapped itself in six foot thick, 13ft high sandcrete walls, reinforced by chainlink fences. Quad-barreled automatic turrets were eventually built and placed at strategic locations along the wall. Laser gates cordoned off the more wealthy areas of Michigan City, which were only accessible with the appropriate computer credentials. Due to their isolationism, the people of MIC have become rather arrogant in their view of the outside wasteland. The over abundance of tribals in the Great Lakes region doesn't make matters any better. History Founding Vault 188 was a Vault located on a remote island off the coast of Michigan in the titular lake. It contained numerous Pre-War "green mogul" families. The Vault databases contained information on advanced agriculture and animal husbandry. It came stocked with an over abundance of seeds, fertilizer, and revitalization seeds. When the Vault opened on time, nearly a century after the bombs fell, Vault 188's resident spread across Beaver Island. They established small communities all over as they put their agriculture knowledge to work. The ranching families of Vault 188 were nearly squashed under the farming revolution. However after the discovery of the brahmin, ranching interests skyrocketed pushing the ranchers into previously unknown economic prosperity. Ranchers and farmers became neck-and-neck in terms of economic growth. In the end, the brahmin rancher won out as brahmin could serve a whole variety of purposes beyond just food. Discontent As ranchers became more and more wealthy, an economic system more evolved than trading cows for corn was needed. At the strong urging of brahmin ranchers, the Michigan Provisional Council instituted a newly minted currency. This currency, known as Michigan Dollar Coins (MDC), would be given out in the form of copper-coated bronze. Cheap and easy to manufacture, the currency exploded. Within days all of Beaver Island had forgone simple barter and trade systems in favor of coinage. Banks were established and the ranchers became more rich. As rancher & agri barons strangled Beaver Island many people felt the need to flee or start anew. The island had become overcrowded and most of its land was already occupied. To combat this growing resentment, the Michigan Provisional Council backed a plan to launch colonization of the nearby islands of Garden Island, Hog Island, and North & South Fox Island. Each one of these islands would be given enough money to found a sustainable colony. People fled Beaver Island in droves, spreading to the nearby islands. While smaller these islands provided economic opportunity that wasn't to be found on the main-island. However now that Michigan City had spread beyond its island home, a new system of trade was needed to maintain contact with these newly found colonies. B&H Enterprises In 2243 Robert Hopson used his personal wealth to bulldoze the old Pre-War city that was named after the island. In its stead he build a new settlement: Gull Harbor. Gull Harbor was to become the center of new sea-based economy. Transport ships, private liners, fishing bargers, etc. became common place as the Hopson family churned out sea worthy vessels. By 2267, there existed more than two dozen ships plying Lake Michigan. Maylene Barret saw an opportunity for wealth in the newfound shipping lanes. She contacted Robert Hopson without the consent of her family, and negotiated terms outlying a new caravan company. One that would stretch across the mainland and would see the Barret name in dozens settlements. Hopson agreed to the idea and the two formed Barret-Hopson Enterprises, or more simply B&H Caravans. B&H Caravan was one of the first Michigan City organizations to make steady contact with mainlanders. They set to work plying new trade routes and establishing safe spots for caravans to rest. By 2281 there existed at least 3 regularly traveled trade routes, facilitated by the year-round trade made available by Hopson icebreakers. The MDC had begun to slowly spread, reaching as far north as New Moska and as far south as Great River. The Federation In 2256 the Provisional Council put forth a plan to federate the holdings of Michigan City. Prior to this decree, most settlements founded by Vault 188 citizens were autonomous; in essence they governed themselves. However the Council decided it was time to unite the disparate territories. A quasi-republic was established, with each city able to elect its own representative to sit on the Provisional Council. The number of representatives a city had was proportional to its population. Larger cities held absolute sway over the fledgling federation, but money is power. Government The Michigan Federation is divided into 3 states with 4 territories. They are as follows; * Michigan City - the capital of the federation, consisting of Michigan City, Gull Harbor, and Foxton. It is one of the most populous regions holding over 1,100 people. * Cableton - The southern half of Beaver Island, owned by the McCauley agri-barons. While it is sparsely populated (Cableton only holds about 150 people), it serves as the bread basket of the federation, and as a result still holds considerable political sway. * Fallgate - The state of Fallgate is the most populous state outside of Beaver Island, at nearly 200 people. It was one of the first off-shore colonies, and one of the first states to be annexed into the federation. * Territory of Garden Island - An off-shore bread basket, it is a sparsely populated rural area, with little more than 30 or so people. * Territory of Hog Island - The Barrets sponsored colonization of this island and as a result it is mostly brahmin pasture. It has about three families total. * Territories of North & South Islands - These two territories are so far only inhabited by the elite, who build mansions and estates in their mountainous countrysides. Military The military of the federation is small but well equipped. At about roughly 100 men & women, these highly trained soldiers use combat armor and employ a variety of weapons such as assault rifles, laser pistols, and grenades. In addition it maintains a handful of protectrons that serve mostly as military police in the capital. Police The federation employs a decently sized police force, who are primarily a direct continuation of Vault-Sec, only on a much larger scale. In addition to Vault-Sec, the federation also has "Front Marshals", who act as chief authority on crime & punishment.